


Who knew they would grow up so fast?

by Pippinmerry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinmerry/pseuds/Pippinmerry
Summary: Barry and Oliver had been friends for years now, planning to meet up if they are each others cities for work. Flash and Arrow have been good friends for years, hanging out with each other as often as they could.  They didn't know each others real identity, but when Oliver catches Barry cleaning at speed he is surprised but impressed his friend kept this secret





	

Barry and Oliver had met through work, as they had been involved in the same sort of case. After that they kept in contact, texting and calling often, meeting up if they were near by. That same night of meeting, The Flash and The Arrow met together, become close friends and closer colleagues. The issue of real identities never came up before, they just were happy knowing their super hero personalities. 

Oliver was walking down the street slowly looking at his phone as he smiled softly, typing away to Barry. He had planned to go away on vacation abroad for a week but had to cancel very suddenly, but now thought he would surprise Barry with a visit. He hasn't seen his friend in the flesh in a few months and was missing him deeply. He stood outside the apartment complex Barry stayed at and broke into a huge smile. He had a copy of the key anyway, and rushed inside, jogging up the stairs fast not caring he looked like a huge grinning dork. As he got to the door he unlocked it very gently hearing music playing loudly inside. Oliver slowly walked inside and saw Barry at the sink singing happily to himself washing the dishes. Oliver just stood and watched for a moment, before Barry flashed to a cupboard and put the glasses away then go the fridge. Olivers eyes widened as he watched his friend, who he always thought of was slow and super clumsy, turn out to be his super hero best friend The Flash. He took a slow step back before he thought it over. He slammed the front door closed and forced a huge smile on. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out, not wanting to make Barry feel awkward or anything. There had to be a good reason he hasn't told him yet. Barry jumped slightly and laughed rushing through and hugged Oliver tightly, as he was so excited. "I didn't know you were coming over, Oliver! Why didn't you tell me?" he laughed happily as Oliver spun him gently on the spot. "Because i wanted to surprise you, and it was a last minute thing" Oliver laughed sweetly, placing his friend on the floor again to stand. Barry smiled hugely as he wiggled gently, like an over excited child. "Go and sit down I'll get drinks" he smiled and scampered to the kitchen. 

Oliver sat on barrys very soft couch and suddenly had a thought when Barry came through with drinks. He got his phone out and got the Flash contact up before calling it, looking at Barry slightly as he knew he would give himself away as The Arrow. Barrys phone rang, as he checked seeing it was The Arrow was calling. He quickly went into the hallway excusing himself. "Hey big guy, what's with the sudden call?" he asked in his usual joking way. Oliver always spoke with his choice changer even in the phone as he paused for a moment. "It's me Barry" he said softly, no voice changer, just himself. Barry frowned slightly a he felt a bit confused. "Sorry, I...Oliver?" he said stupidly, before his blood team cold. He went through to his living room again looking at Oliver "Your The Arrow? How did you found out about... Me?" he stammered slightly. Oliver stood up slowly, as he looked at Barry deeply. "I came in earlier, and saw you speed around cleaning. It is actually amazing seeing you move line that, so naturally" he said honestly making Barry blush slightly. Oliver saw the slight red tint and stood a bit closer. They had flirted with each other for years, and both are attracted to each other. Barry looked at Oliver seeinghow close he hadgotten. "You aren't freaked out that I am so fast?" he asked stupidly as Oliver laughed and stood forward right infromt of him, touching his cheek gently. "It's amazing" he said sweetly. Barry laughed silly and looked up at the slightly taller vigilante s he, at super speed, suddenly kissed him holding his cheeks before leaning back in less than a second. Oliver blinked feeling something touch bin and giggled stupidly. "You kissed me didn't you?" he asked before he kissed him gently and slowly.


End file.
